Agencia Nacional de Inteligencia
The National Intelligence Agency ANI (Agencia Nacional de Inteligencia in Spanish) is the Chilean government agency. Created in 2004 and it mission is coordinate and advise the President on intelligence. Attached administratively to the Ministry of the Interior. Its current director is Gustavo Villalobos, who was also the last director of Directorate of Public Security and Information (Dirección de Seguridad Pública e Informaciones in Spanish). ANI's budget is approximately $4 million USD.Chris Hippner, "A Study Into the Size of the World’s Intelligence Industry" (Master's Thesis, December 2009), 88, http://www.scribd.com/doc/23958185/A-Study-Into-the-Size-of-the-World-s-Intelligence-Industry. Background The history of the Chilean intelligence services originate in the early nineteenth century, when creating a Military Secret Service, to conduct special operations. His most notable work is concentrated during the Pacific War, where he made several successful missions. Were recreated in a very popular military novel in Chile, called the Adiós al Séptimo de Línea, Jorge Inostroza Cuevas. The restructuring came with the professionalization of the Prussian Army, was created when the Army's Intelligence Directorate, or called DINE. In parallel, the Navy and the Air Force created its own services (Naval Intelligence and the Intelligence Service of the Air Force). During the military regime of Augusto Pinochet, was a secret police, directed especially to fight the leftist parties and movements (Socialist Party, Communist and MIR): Directorate of National Intelligence DINA (Dirección de Inteligencia Nacional in Spanish). Its first director was Manuel Contreras. This institution was dissolved to create its replacement in the Central Information National CNI (Central Nacional de Informaciones in Spanish), which performed the same tasks that the DINA. Organization and Duties The ANI was established by Law No. 19974 of 2004, establishing their roles, rules and secrecy and reserve with which it operates. Its highest authority is the Director responsible for the exclusive trust of the president. The agency, according to current regulations in 2006, has a plant of approximately 125 people. It is the legal continuation of the Directorate of Public Security and Information (DISPI, popularly known as The Office or La Oficina in Spanish) and the Intelligence Directorate of the Defense Staff of National Defense (DID), the Intelligence Directorate of the Armed Forces and the intelligence directorates or Headquarters of the Forces of Order and Public Security, or the Carabineros and the Investigations Police of Chile. Its main task is to conduct political intelligence, as named in the intelligence system of the State of Chile, meets the work of the Military Intelligence Directorate of the Armed Forces of Chile and the police intelligence directorates or Headquarters of the Police Intelligence (Carabineros and Investigations). References External links * Budget for ANI, Government of Chile Category:French intelligence agencies Category:Military intelligence agencies Category:Military of France Category:Signals intelligence agencies ca:Direction générale de la sécurité extérieure de:Direction Générale de la Sécurité Extérieure et:DGSE es:Dirección General de la Seguridad Exterior fr:Direction générale de la sécurité extérieure ko:프랑스 대외 안보 총국 id:Direction générale de la sécurité extérieure it:DGSE he:המנהלת הכללית לביטחון חוץ (צרפת) lt:Prancūzijos išorės saugumo agentūra ja:フランス対外治安総局 pl:Direction Générale de la Sécurité Extérieure fi:DGSE sv:Direction Générale de la Sécurité Extérieure tr:DGSE Category:Intelligence agencies